


Neighborhood Watch

by Gaffsie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: Alice keeps a close eye on the Andrews boy. Written for akinkmeme prompt.





	Neighborhood Watch

Alice Cooper does not trust Archie Andrews. She doesn't trust his open smile, she doesn't trust his warm brown eyes, she doesn't trust his sculpted abs; and most importantly, she doesn't trust him around her daughter.

She knows all too well the effects of a star football player on a young girl's heart, and she's determined to do whatever she can to keep Betty from making the same mistakes she did.

With that in mind, Alice doesn't think anyone can blame her for wanting to keep an eye on the young man.

Archie's deceptively simple and wholesome, but she just knows there's more to him than meets the eye. Any day now, he'll show his true colors, and then she'll be there to catch him in the act.

She's made it a habit to check in on him from time to time; like when she knows that Betty is at cheerleader practice, and Archie's home. She uses that time to bring Betty her clean laundry, count her medicine, and read her diary anyway, so taking a few minutes to check up on the Andrews boy hardly makes a dent in her routine.

Usually Archie's not doing anything more interesting than working out or playing guitar (because God forbid he'd ever do his homework), but one day, she catches him with FP's odd little son, his large hands cradling the boy's face, kissing him more tenderly than she thought him capable of.

It's a startling image, all the more for how sweet it is; the two boys standing in the middle of the sunlit room, their eyes closed as they kiss, unhurried and care-free.

She can't really get the image out of her head after that, and she can't help but try to catch more glimpses of the two of them. She tells herself it's to protect Betty. She's just a concerned mother, after all, who's worried the boy next door is trying to corrupt her daughter with teasing glimpses of his sculpted body. She can't really explain what part the Jones boy play in his master plan, but she's determined to find out.

She keeps getting glimpses of the two of them; playing in the back yard with Vegas, Archie grabbing the other boy by the waist and spinning him in a circle as they both laugh, the dog running in ecstatic circles around them; sitting in Fred Andrews' truck, Archie's hands in the Jones boy's hair as he bends over the gear stick and sucks him off, Archie's face glowing almost as red as his hair; the two of them curled up on the couch together, a dark head resting on Archie's shoulder as they watch some no-doubt mind-numbing entertainment.

It's getting harder and harder to convince herself that she's doing this for Betty's sake, but she can't stop.

Today, they're in Archie's room, and Archie's got the other boy pushed up against the door, like they were so eager for each other that they couldn't bear taking the additional steps to the bed, and Alice is so _pleased_ that she's got her binoculars with her, and that Betty's room is dark, because it means she can see _everything_.

FP's boy's head is tilted back as Archie sucks on his pale neck, his pretty pink mouth open and panting, one skinny leg wrapped around Archie's thigh, and Alice has to bite her lip at the sight of the two of them together.

Archie's jeans are hanging around his knees, his tight t-shirt not long enough to cover his muscular ass. His hand is working between their bodies, slick and skilled on both their dicks, and the other boy is holding onto his broad shoulders like his life depends on it.

It's quick and rough, the two of them no doubt wanting to be done before Fred comes home from work, and Alice feels a shameful wash of disappointment at that.

She could quite easily install a camera in Archie's room, she catches herself thinking, get some use out of that spy equipment she bought on Ebay, but just as quickly she dismisses that though.

That would be crossing a line, even for her.

  
  


 


End file.
